Zephyr Haddock (Rinilya94)
Zephry Haddock is the daughter of Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson-Haddock, and the older sister of Nuffink Haddock. An up-coming main character in How To Train Your Dragon: Unbreakable Bonds, she is the heir to Berk within this universe, being considered one of Berk’s first female heirs in eight generations who is not Chieftess by marriage and is considered the Haven Guard’s defacto leader due to her greater experience with dragons. She also seems to have a deep connection Maarku that is not known among the rest of their friends. Biography Zephyr was born a few years after the defeat of Drago Bludvist, being the oldest child of Hiccup and Astrid Haddock. As a result, she is an eighth generation Viking of Clan Haddock and Clan Hofferson who has lived in relative peace. And unlike her parents she has grown up around dragons since she was born, eliminating much of the prejudice and fear of these flying beasts. Having been raised on Berk her whole life, Zephyr has known nothing but a normal, peace filled life. Her childhood was spent traveling around between Berk and many of the allied tribes, being exposed to the culture of Berk and other places and wa show she met much of the future Haven Guard. Though nervous and shy, she was always curious about the world around her, often going off by herself to explore and understand her environment. Accompanying her was the young Nightlight, Orca, whom she bonded with when still a young child. Over time, Zephry and Orca became close and often did everything together. As she got older, Zephyr was taught many of her skills by Astrid when it came to combat along with Eret, her godfather. Her training was rigorous, especially with learning how to coordinate with Orca, which was made more difficult with Zephyr’s fear of heights. Though having a strained relationship, the two learned to adapt on commands and gestures. While not training with her mother or Eret, Zephyr was often learning with her father about his inventions and blacksmithing along with Nuffink or playing with the other village children. Now, Zephyr has been working to finish her rite of passage, having held off on starting her rite until recently. To prove herself ready for the next steps in her life, Zephyr was the chosen representative from Berk to go to Havenholme to help run the new sanctuary. But she goes there with Orca unaware of the changes to come. Appearance Zephyr is a petite Viking, resembling her mother in terms of appearance at this age though with her father’s facial structure and broad shoulders. Her hair is a dark brown and worn in two long braids, most often resting down her back or over her shoulders. Around her head is a crimson leather kransen with a metal decoration, resembling that of her mother’s. She wears a dark blue cloth short sleeved shirt with a crimson leather skirt and dark brown pants. Around her waist is a crimson leather belt with studded leather straps coming down, giving her skirt an almost layered look. Over the shirt, Zephry wears a leather chestplate connected by thick leather straps to two shoulder guards, arm wraps that go around her middle fingers that go up her whole forearm, and crimson leather wrist bands over the wrappings. She wears darker brown leather boots with leather belt straps and fur lining the upper parts and has small twine straps around her upper arms and twin necklace that holds carved gold charms along the front, each having a dragon design emblazoned on them. To finish her look, Zephyr has two red tattoos, one on either cheek that resembles the symbol Hiccup had made upon his forehead in the second film. Among other things, Zephyr can always be seen carrying a satchel across her shoulder. Personality Zephyr is a somewhat shy, timid young Viking. She is best said to be a wallflower, usually being soft spoken and wanting to avoid being the center of attention. However, despite her nervous and quiet nature she is naturally curious about the world around her and things she does not understand. She will often be found researching and examining things, which she will jot down in her notebook or sketch in her art journal. When the situation arises however, Zephyr shows a far more courageous side, willing to step up when it counts to help others or put her life in danger if it comes down to it. Kind and compassionate, Zephyr certainly takes more after her father but shares the persistence and stubbornness of her mother. She is deeply loyal and determined, willing to do whatever it takes for her family and friends, but sometimes shows some hesitation in certain other situations. Most often this involves anything with heights, especially flying with Orca or other dragons. Still young though, Zephyr has room to grow and shows promise to bloom into the Viking she is meant to be. Abilities/Skills *'Combat:' From a young age, Zephyr has been trained in hand-to-hand and melee combat by her mother and Eret. She is skilled enough in hand-to-hand to hold her own against some more experienced combatants such as Astrid or taking on more than one individual for a period of time. She has also been trained to be versatile in her weaponry, being decently skilled with a sword but is far more skilled with the use of an axe and bow and arrow. Zephyr has likewise become quite precise in her aim, being able to shoot her arrows and throw her axes with dangerous accuracy. *'Dragon Training:' Since she was young, Zephyr has been raised around dragons, learning to train and bond with them. Due to this, she does have some know how about dragon behavior, secrets, and how to approach or handle them depending upon their reactions or the situation. However, she is still far from being a master dragon trainer like her parents and has room to grow. *'Drawing/Writing': Zephyr inherited her father’s artistic skills, having more realistic, clean sketching abilities than what her father had at first. Though when in a rush, her skills are more simplistic and messy. *'Inventing/Crafting:' Zephyr has some skills in making devices and weapon crafting, skills in which she learned from her parents and partly from Gobber. Her skills in inventing fall more in the simplistic at the moment compared to the more complex, but she admits her skills are still improving. Instead, her crafting skills lie more in making weapons and armor, being able to work with most materials, including dragon scales, fangs, or spines. *'Reflexes:' Zephyr has spent much of her time honing her combat abilities over the years, especially her reflexes. Her reflexes are swift enough she is able to dodge attacks up close or counteract and/or deflect an on coming attack. *'Physical Attributes:' Having a small, petite body, Zephyr is rather agile and maneuverable, showing herself to be quite acrobatic and light on her feet. Though swift, she is also high endurance and is stronger than she appears, being able to perform activities for long periods of time and is capable of lifting quite a bit of weight. This can especially be seen with being able to handle a weapon such as her axe. Trivia *Unlike her parents and brother, Zephry has a visible fear of heights that prevents her from fully working with Orca and only forces herself through the flights when the need is dire. *Zephry is known to have a sweet tooth, having a love for chocolate and sweets, admitting it is one of her main weaknesses. Category:Viking characters Category:Vikings Category:Dragon Riders Category:Warriors Category:Berk inhabitants Category:Females